


【双总长】Inescapable（上）

by Xsouth



Series: 泽菲文学 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xsouth/pseuds/Xsouth
Summary: 文/姜姜自割腿肉啦艾默里克/泽菲兰，ooc归我，爽就完事了文学，浴室play，有灌肠，有下篇，作者已经肾亏。
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Zephirin de Valhourdin
Series: 泽菲文学 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809673
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【双总长】Inescapable（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 文/姜姜自割腿肉啦  
> 艾默里克/泽菲兰，ooc归我，爽就完事了文学，浴室play，有灌肠，有下篇，作者已经肾亏。

泽菲兰醒来的时候还没有完全清醒，只是视野之内一片漆黑，他愕然地眨了一下眼，才发现他眼上覆盖着的布料的质感。知觉随着他的醒来逐渐变得清晰，这位神殿骑士花费了一些时间才意识到自己的处境，即便身上盖着薄被，手腕脚腕上的铁环已经因为体温变得温热了，他一动，就能够听到金属撞击叮叮哐哐的响声；双腿被分得大开，小腿和大腿被束缚在一起，腿弯则被固定在一根杆子的两端，压在床边，迫使着他不能将其合拢。泽菲兰不需要用眼睛看就能知道当下自己是个怎样的光景——被禁锢又被尽可能地打开，全身上下的弱点一览无余。

他反手去摸索着系在自己手腕上的东西，发觉触手冰冷的金属链子另一头连接着床头的床柱，链子很短，并不够他能够作出什么其他的举动。神殿骑士的下半身被折叠着，手也并不能够到，但他猜情况也许跟他的腕部差不多，因为允许活动的空间太小，稍微一动就感到躯体上传来的受力感。后面则传来一种苦闷感——被塞了肛塞——里面有着什么东西随着他腹部用力滑动着。

泽菲兰不用猜就知道造成这一切的最大嫌疑人是谁，艾默里克，现任神殿骑士团的总骑士长。泽菲兰与他滚到一张床上完全是一笔算不清的糊涂账，也许有人蓄意，也许有人半推半就，至今形成一段固定的肉体关系，而原因仍然未解。但是毫无疑问的是，艾默里克这个人在床上玩得很开。刚开始只是普通的亲吻、做爱，在明面场合装作单纯的同事，又心照不宣地暗示着下一次，泽菲兰神使鬼差地默许。而后这位总长的花样和小手段越来越多，有时甚至会影响到他第二天执勤也回不了神。

前一天结束工作前艾默里克邀请泽菲兰到自己府邸洽谈事情并共进晚餐，神殿骑士心知肚明这是一次新的邀请。毕竟他们难得一见地轮休正好撞在一起，而艾默里克与人有要事要谈完全可以在总骑士长办公室，而不是家里。他只是飞快地搪塞了一句“如果有空我会上门叨扰的”并进行一天工作的收尾，然后仍旧在这个月明星稀的夜晚造访了艾默里克的府邸。

即便继承了博雷尔子爵的头衔，相较于其他贵族而言，艾默里克仍然清俭得过分。他家中包括厨娘只雇佣了管家以及寥寥两三个佣人，但是佣人们侍奉仍然十分妥当，近夜晚9星时仍然备着温热的晚餐。管家将泽菲兰引导至餐厅便告退了，神殿骑士猜这位半老的精灵知情接下来会发生什么，虽然不是第一次了，这还让他一阵脸热。

而总骑士长则饶有兴趣地观察着他的窘迫。也许不是因为这并不是一场正式的宴请，艾默里克并没有坐在主座上，而是在长边随意找了个位置就坐，他对面还摆了张椅子，泽菲兰意识到那是自己的位置。

接下来的记忆便有些模糊不清了，他们一边用餐，一边交谈了什么，大多数时候都是艾默里克在说，泽菲兰听着。他总是话很少，总骑士长总有能力让氛围变得不无聊。在一餐结束后艾默里克邀请他移步会客厅进行进一步沟通。还没有走到会客厅，艾默里克就在昏暗的走廊里吻上了他，趁他愣神的功夫，总骑士长就将他按在了墙上，开始缷他的腰甲。

他们跌跌撞撞地亲吻了一路，神殿骑士的衣甲便丢弃了一路。等到进入主卧时，泽菲兰身上已经不剩什么了，里衣的系扣全部开着，半挂在肩上，下身全裸半硬，嘴唇眼红，眼神迷离。盥洗室里浴缸已经准备好了，水是刚刚好的温度，而泽菲兰顾不上对此感到窘迫，他全部的注意力已经集中在如何让呻吟不溢出口上了。

“都那么多次了，怎么还是这样……”艾默里克感到有些好笑，泽菲兰瞪了他一眼，可惜没什么威慑力。他们又接了一个长长的深吻，艾默里克搅动着他的舌，掠取他的津液，这场深入与吮吸让金发精灵陷入的短暂的缺氧。然后他的上司熟练地揉上了他的胸，一边轻咬着他的耳朵，含含糊糊地说：“先洗澡吧，嗯？”

这是一个无意义的语句，唯一的有用之处可能在于呼出的热气刺激着精灵敏感的耳朵。胸口的乳粒在玩弄之下逐渐挺立起来，泽菲兰开始细细的颤抖。艾默里克爱极了他的这种反应，这是一朵藏在荆棘后娇嫩的玫瑰，而他是那个第一个发现、拮摘、享用他的人。神殿骑士自尊而内心强大，而他的身体却敏感而动人，像一张稍一拨弄便清脆悦耳的琴，艾默里克已经迫不及待地想将他铸成自己理想的模样，让他只能在自己身下婉转呻吟。

他们推搡着进入了浴缸，水一下子溅溢一地。没有完全脱尽的衣物湿透贴着躯体，无人在意。艾默里克在他的全身上下摸索着，比起清洗更像是调情，而泽菲兰经过刚才的前戏，微微失神，完全没有办法抗拒。黑发精灵摸到他的下体，撸动了几下，他的性器不需要这样的接触已经高举着了。所以艾默里克的手越过了他前面，开始在后穴后浅浅地戳刺着，有段时间没使用过的穴口有些紧，手指在入口处摩擦的感觉带来一丝麻痒，泽菲兰不由自主地缩紧了后穴，还企图合上腿。可惜此时他的力量在总骑士长面前不值一提，艾默里克不用质疑地分开他的双腿。这位子爵虽然简朴，但是府邸中仍然有几件好物件，譬如各处的魔法灯具。盥洗室内也安置了几盏，分毫毕现地照亮着整个空间。金发精灵的括约肌因为这样的姿势微微张开一个小口，在艾默里克的打量下翕动着，褶皱的每一次颤抖都是清晰的。

泽菲兰没有办法忍受这样的目光，大腿发力，但这除了让他肌肉线条明显了一点，什么都没能改变。艾默里克的喉结滚动了一下，发出的声音有些喑哑，“别动……”他说，“你这么好看……”他手滑过身下精灵的臀尖，伸出两根手指进入那人的体内摸索着。泽菲兰的敏感点不难找，在精灵族的手指能够够到的地方，黑发精灵没花多久就重新寻到了这里，开始不轻不重地按压着。这下泽菲兰无法保持完全的沉默了，他大腿肌肉抽动着，在这样的刺激下微微仰着头，张着嘴，小口小口地喘息着，但是仍旧不肯发声。艾默里克也并不急迫，手指在他的敏感点附近逡巡着，时不时地按压一下。这种吊着的快感并不让人好受，泽菲兰的手不由自主就要摸到前面，寻求更多，但是马上就被发现他意图的黑发精灵拍开。“别太贪心，”艾默里克半真半假地警告，“我没允许你动前面呢。”

泽菲兰已经将近失去思考能力了，也没意识到自己潜移默化地接受了他的上司的话语。只可惜这场折磨过于难耐，没过多久他又开始扭动着身体逃避。艾默里克见好就收，将他吊在登顶的边缘开始清洗他的身体，一边在他身上四处点火。直到一场清理结束，泽菲兰还没能去一次，只能下意识地追着快感的来源。艾默里克轻轻地击打了他的臀部一下，“换个姿势，”黑发精灵说，“跪着，手撑着浴缸边缘，这次清洗一下里面。”

神殿骑士不知道“清洗里面”是什么，身体已经遵从着艾默里克的指示摆好了姿势，子爵又将他的腰按得更塌了些。泽菲兰看不到身后发生了什么，但是很快，一个并不粗大的、已经温热的金属物件插入了他的后穴，与此同时，一股暖流进入了他的躯体。

泽菲兰已经朦胧的意识因为惊吓清醒了，“什么——”他扭头看身后人的举动，一边挣扎起来。艾默里克的手紧紧扣在他的后面，没让他逃脱。“乖一点，”上位者冷厉地警告道，“别让我现在就把你绑起来。”

热水持续地冲进他的体内，而泽菲兰在当下力量的悬殊和艾默里克的话语中只能偃旗息鼓。除了绑起来，那个男人确实还有的是方法让他吃尽苦头，金发精灵已经深刻地经历过这点，他的手段会比平常用在他身上残忍得多。他只能强忍着羞耻，接受进入自己身体里的液体。他的腹部开始缓慢地鼓胀起来，除了胀还有随之而来的疼痛——不激烈，但是也磨人到抵消了一部分快感。他今天开始第一次后悔今晚拜访了这里。

也许念在这是他第一次灌肠，艾默里克少见仁慈地没有注入太多液体，在他小腹微胀的时候就停了手。泽菲兰以为这就是结束了，括约肌用力准备排出体内的液体，谁知肌肉扩张的同时一枚肛塞同时到了他身后，畅通无阻了堵住了穴口，泽菲兰因为液体倒灌倒抽了一口凉气。

“很难受吗？”这时候艾默里克又温和了起来，他从浴缸中站起身，脱下了因为湿透而紧贴在身上衣物，然后抱起了泽菲兰。黑发精灵在浴缸旁的椅子上坐下，把着泽菲兰的双腿，让他臀部突出、背靠在自己胸膛上。水和肠道内的物体反应开始演化为某种小而尖锐的疼痛，此时艾默里克又开始在他腹部按揉着，促进这种变化。一贯的内敛让泽菲兰无法开口求饶或者呼痛——况且这比起战场上的受伤不算什么——他只能咬牙承受。就在此时，艾默里克在他耳边道，“我喜欢你为我忍耐的样子。”

泽菲兰一时间不知道是否感慨此人的厚颜无耻。艾默里克显然知道他在想什么，轻笑了一声，手上的动作加大了力度，腹中的疼痛一下子变得激烈起来。艾默里克饶有兴致地观察着他的面色变化，又抱着他站起身。盥洗室里的坐式马桶两旁不知何时安装了两道矮栏，宽度刚好，高度恰恰比坐板高一些，甚至很有可能是为他量身定做的，这样即便不用束缚，大腿无力的人也没有办法靠自己从上面下来——泽菲兰很快地意识到了这一点，就在艾默里克将他安置在马桶上、将他双腿搭上去的那一刻。

艾默里克似乎总是喜欢将他摆放成身体大开的姿势，好让他仔细端详着神殿骑士所有隐秘的部位，这让泽菲兰感到难堪而无能为力。艾默里克又将他双手固定到他头顶，后退两步，看起来对自己的杰作很满意。泽菲兰则被腹部的汹涌快要逼疯，开始试图用力排出肛塞。可惜肛塞是个顶端呈橄榄形、靠近基部较细的物件，双腿打开的姿势也并不好使劲，这使得他每次只能浅浅地吐出一点点，一放松肛塞又会顺着形状掉进去，次数一多，简直就像在自己操自己。

艾默里克抱着双手看着他的尝试，在他力竭接近崩溃的时候拍拍他的脸颊，掐着他的下巴迫使他张开嘴，摸进他的嘴里，用手指夹着他的舌头，刮弄他的颚部。“求我怎么样？”他提议，“求我我就帮你把它取出来。”

当着他的面用肛塞操自己、或者求这个人帮忙把肛塞取出来，这两个选项没有一个是泽菲兰能够接受的。他开始放弃抵抗，什么都不做，仅仅是坐在那里，乖顺地让艾默里克玩着自己的口腔。但是腹部的感觉越来越糟糕，黑发精灵附在他耳边说，“你这样子，跟我比什么耐心呢？”

身体上所有的反应叠加在一起，让泽菲兰眼角渗出一些生理性的泪水。艾默里克亲吻着他的眼睛，舔掉略带盐分的液体。过了许久，金发精灵才在这场折磨下挤出细若蚊呐的声响，“求你”，他说。

他眼角红红的，看起来像是快哭了，羞耻心让他不肯流泪以及大声求饶。这样就可以了，艾默里克想，奖励似的在他的性器上撸动两下，反正来日方长。于是他说：“乖孩子。”

玩具在体内被捂高了温度，抽离的每一寸都显得十分明显。泽菲兰只想到腹部的难耐，却在肛塞取出的那一刻突然意识到另外一件事情——他马上缩紧自己后穴，想多忍片刻，可惜排泄感让他的抵抗形同虚设。随着一声气响，他当着艾默里克的面排出了体内的液体和秽物。

这一下直接击溃了他的心理防线，泽菲兰像是不能接受事实地愣了一下，紧接着崩溃地哭了出来，他挣扎着，泣道，“不要了……不要了……让我走……”艾默里克则抱着他的肩，一边顺着他的头发和背，一边小声安抚他。待到他情绪稍稍平复，才开始冲洗他双腿间粘上的秽物。泽菲兰又挣扎起来，艾默里克哄他，“不弄了，这次只是冲干净，好不好？”

黑发精灵清理干净他的双腿，又盖上马桶盖冲干净了马桶。他没有将他从这些束缚上放下来，而是又一次接近了他。艾默里克的性器已经涨了一阵子了，他往身下的人耳边吹气，在这里做可以吗，他用气声说，今晚我们俩都憋得够久了。泽菲兰当然没办法回应他，他只能双目失焦地望着天花板，艾默里克权当他默认。在自己的柱身上滑动了两下，缓慢挺进了身下那人的后穴。

用热水灌完的肠道温热湿软，因为灌肠和肛塞，以及后面的折腾，括约肌已经松到勉强能接纳艾默里克的地步。黑发精灵因为这触感舒适地喟叹了一声，慢慢地全部进入。他在泽菲兰的后穴中停留了一阵子，让他适应自己的存在，然后才慢慢退出，在仅剩头部在里面的时候，又向前重重一顶！

泽菲兰惊叫一声，而艾默里克收不住了，他今晚确实憋得太久了，这一来回灭顶的快感让他重重地抽插起来，龟头擦着金发精灵的敏感点贯穿到深处，他的肠肉便痉挛起来，一波一波地给着他的阴茎回馈。泽菲兰被他插得逐渐回神，又被身体被插满的感觉激得呻吟起来，太深了，太满了，像是要顶到内脏，那伞头不容置疑地前往最深处的地方。艾默里克的力道插得他不住地颠，每一片肠肉都被碾过去，被擦得灼热，可是他逃不开，他缩不紧，他双手被束缚双腿大张着，他身后那洞像是专门为这人存在的。

一开始艾默里克只是顺着自己的欲望往深顶，很快，在失去理智的大脑中他发现擦着泽菲兰的敏感点过去他的内壁就会痉挛。也许是对这人的体内太过熟悉，没做多久他就顺利地顶上了那处。泽菲兰浑身剧烈地一颤，肠肉剧烈收缩起来，这显然合了黑发精灵的意。他开始又快又重地在那处顶弄起来。

“不！不……”金发精灵被做得哭叫起来，他肠壁的肌肉甚至没办法快速反应，这一次和下一次的快感迅速地累加，他脚趾蜷缩，无助地小幅度挣扎。穴口被进出着，挑拨着神经，那是另一种快感。艾默里克仍然照着那处弄，他半是呻吟半是尖叫，摇晃着自己的臀部，像是躲又像是把自己往那人的阴茎上送。“啊……啊！”他被插得直叫。内壁被操熟了，顺着性器被带出小部分到穴口，颜色殷红，又因为进入被带回去。快感是潮水，是淹没大脑的灾难，随着每一次的强刺激加深着。泽菲兰只能叫着，他这时候一点都不像那个看起来禁欲、疏离的神殿骑士了，他像是神话里的蛇，只能淫荡地在男人身下扭动着，浑身上下好像只有身后那个不算性器官的性器官，等待男人的临幸，然后被操成男人的形状。

“没想到泽菲兰也会发出这种声音呢。”艾默里克叹息般的感慨道，又在那处狠狠地碾了几下。泽菲兰被操得泪水混着涎水，身体剧烈地抽动了一阵，射出一股白浊，随即不动了。艾默里克停了一会，将他的双腿从矮栏上放下，调整成跪姿。可是金发精灵被架起来太久了，放下后也没办法跪住，最后只能变成一个反坐马桶、双手高举、后臀突出的姿势。艾默里克扶着自己的性器，又一次进入，这个体位能进得很深很深，深到腹部都能看见龟头的形状。他扶着身下那人的胯，开始一下又一下地深插。泽菲兰刚从上一段高潮中缓过来，阴茎又被插得流出液体，后穴松软得不像话，他只能不住地摇头，不规律地抽着气。耻毛撞击着穴口带来一阵麻痒，男人的深入让泽菲兰又低低地浪叫起来。艾默里克缓慢地抽送了一阵子，找到了感觉，又快速抽插起来。等到黑发精灵停下，掐着他的腰把精液射在最深处，泽菲兰身下又多了一滩稀薄的白色液体，已经半昏迷了。

艾默里克把他的双手解下，一手扶着他的背，一手穿过他的腿弯，将金发精灵抱了起来，泽菲兰的头靠着他的颈窝，浑身上下充满了一种脆弱的、被蹂躏的美感。艾默里克忍不住亲吻他的额角。射在身体里的精液没那么容易流出，总是需要进一步的清理，但是艾默里克总喜欢那么做，况且他们做得浑身是体液，一片泥泞。他们重新回到换好水的浴缸，艾默里克分开泽菲兰的双腿，用两根手指插入精灵的后穴抠弄着，让水进入到体内将体液带出。过不多久，就有白色的液体随着指缝流出，扩散开来。

TBC


End file.
